fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
HD900 vs. PB900, Kyleronco vs. PG! Episode 10
Wolfgang) Ouch...They...I mean he, got that stage...The field is basically a sudden death arena, since there isn't any ground... Ray) Wow... Wolfgang) It's kind-of simple, the bakugan that falls, loses the brawl... Persona) You put that on...But where does he stand? Wolfgang) He'll be on a clear panel...It's crystal hard =/ Crystal) YAY! ''' ''Back in the battlefield...'' '''HD900) ... PB900) Big fall, me... HD900) Yep, this is a huge fall ego... PB900) Ego? HD900) Yeah, you're my more brawl-ly ego... PB900) Then... HD900) Lets... PB900 & HD900) LETS BRAWL! PB900) Ability Activate! Twin Blast! ( Twin Dragonoid releases a blast from his two heads ) HD900) That's my move! Twin Dragonoid) Anyways...*Releases the twin blast on Ion Dragonoid* PB900) Ability Activate! Flaming Blast! ( Ion Dragonoid releases a fiery blast from his mouth ) ( The two blast collide, combining into each other ) HD900 & PB900) Ability Activate! Crash Release! ( Both Twin and Ion Dragonoid charge and release their attributes power ) ( Both Ion and Twin Dragonoid charge into the blast and punch it, releasing flames or winds ) BOOM! ( The blast explodes ) ( Twin and Ion Dragonoid crash into the barrier, sliding down ) HD900 & PB900) NO!!!! PB900) Ability Activate! Ionic Blaze! ( Ion Dragonoid releases a beam from his mouth ) HD900) Ability Activate! Twin Phrasing! ( Twin Dragonoid releases a double beam ) Head 1) Hi me! Head 2) Hi me again... Head 1) What are you up ( Interruption ) Head 2) BLURHHHHH! *Releases a windy beam* Head 1) Oh...BLURHHHHH! *Releases a windy beam* Ion Dragonoid) ... PB900) GO! Ion Dragonoid) ... ( The windy beams collide and get closer to Ion Dragonoid ) PB900) NOW! Ion Dragonoid) ... ( The windy beam gets even closer to Ion Dragonoid ) PB900) J ( Interruption ) Ion Dragonoid) I'MMA FIRIN' MY LAZER! BLURHHHHHHHAA!!! *Releases a fiery beam* PB900) ust kidding... ( The fiery beam collides with the more powerful windy beam ) ( The flames scatter from close distance ) HD900) Ability Activate! Twin Blast! ( Twin Dragonoid fires a windy blast from his two heads ) PB900) Ultimate Ability Activate! Fiery Consume! ( Ion Dragonoid releases heated energy from an aura that consumes anything into flames ) ( The twin blast travels down the beams and crashes into Ion Dragonoid, but gets consumed by fire and travels back up the beam ) ( The burning twin blast engulfs the beams into flames and Twin Dragonoid too ) ( Twin Dragonoid falls into the darkness and turns into his ball form ) ( The field returns to normal ) PB900) Goodbye, my other half... HD900) Bye... ( HD900 disappears and enters PB900's body ) PB900) *Picks Twin Dragonoid off the ground* Hey, old buddy... 10 minutes later... Kyleronco) Ready PG? PG) Or Icefern... Kyleronco) Icefern? PG) Yeah... Kyleronco) Well...Ability Activate! Terror Swipe! ( Terror Wolfie swipes the opponent with his claws ) PG) Ability Activate! Ironic Roar Headbutt! ( With the crest on his forehead, Voltronic Leonial rams, sometimes headbutts the opponent with the iron crest that causes bolts of lightning to rapidedly hit the target once triggered with a roar ) ( Voltronic Leonial catches Terror Wolfie, after swiping his head ) Voltronic Leonial) RAWWWWWRRRRR! ( Lightning rapidly attacks Terror Wolfie ) Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Terror Whiplash! ( Terror Wolfie shlashes his opponent creating windy slashes to also attack the opponent ) ( Terror Wolfie starts to slash the iron crest ) ( Terror Wolfie breaks free, jumps away, and lands holding his mid-section ) Terror Wolfie) I could have had a quick defeat... PG) Ability Activate! Electra Pulse! ( Confusing the target, Voltronic Leonial Unleashes bolts of lightning from his blades ) Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Mind Takeover! ( Terror Wolfe stares into the opponent's eyes, taking control of their mind ) ( Terror Wolfie stares into Leonial's eyes ) Terror Wolfie) Move into the air... ( Leonial flah blinds her as she fires the lightning bolts above her, while they rain on her ) ''' '''Kyleronco) Ultimate Ability Activate! Terror Spin! ( Terror Wolfie spins in a drill motion, attacking the opponent with a destructive charge ) ( Leonial jumps into the air when Terror Wolfie almost makes impact and slams her crest against Terror Wolfie's back ) ''' '''PG) Ultimate Ability Activate! Voltronic Erupt! ( Voltronic Leonial charges all his power into a source ) ( Leonial charges electricity through Terror Wolfie ) ( Terror Wolfie quickly returns to his ball form ) PG) Good game... Volf's Secret! Episode 11 Grade of HD900 vs. PB900, Kyleronco vs. PG! Episode 10? S A B C D F Category:Wolfgang Category:Ray Category:Crystal Category:Helixdragonoid900 Category:Pyrusbrawler900 Category:Kyleronco Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Twin Dragonoid Category:Ion Dragonoid Category:Terror Wolfie Category:Voltronic Leonial Category:Wolf Story Epilogue